My Little Baker
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: When Peeta was little she always work for Cato's family but slowly Cato start have feelings for the family baker can keep his emotion in check. Yes this fem!Peeta. I almost forgot there maybe OOC's moments also all Hunger Games character belong to Susan Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be my first Fanfiction with The Hunger Games. Please enjoy. Oh there will be genderbend character, and the victim is Peeta Mellark. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**/**

Peeta POV:  
The oldest memory I have back in District 12 is when I was seven years old. I was at my father's bakery decorating some cupcakes when a young women with a peacekeeper and her child.

"Um, can I help with you ma'am." I said in a quiet and hoping she heard my voice.

"Yes, you can little lady, my wife wants to buy one of your family's cakes." The peacekeeper replay in stern voice; I flinch a little it because I was always afraid of peacekeeper.

"Alright, what type of cake does she want?" I ask as I grab a pencil and some paper.

"To be honest I don't, do you have samples I can try?" The lady asks as she looks down.

"Yes, we do have some samples." I said as I walk in the back taking some sample cakes.

"Here you go we have: Angel Food's Cake, Devil's Food Cakes, Red Velvet Cake, and lastly Molten Cake." I said as I place the cakes down the row. The woman walked down the row, sampling them all; she likes the molten cake the most.

"This last cake is delicious. Who made this one?" Madam asks as she places the fork down.

"I did." I said with heat racing to my face; as I look down to my hands.

"You must be joking. How old are you?" Madam asks.

"I'm only seven years old, Madam." I answer back as I start to play with my hands.

"Look, Cato, she's only two years younger than you." Miss said with smile talking to her son. I look at him he was taller than me already, he has striking blue eyes, and spike blonde hair at least from the front, and he somewhat tanner than me. I took a big gulp.

"Who do you want make this cake out to," As I try to switch the topic.

"Oh yes, you can make to Madeline Striker." The madam said.

"Okay. What is the house that this cake will be addressed to? How big do you want the cake to be?" I ask, continuing to write more information down, "Also, when do you want the cake to be delivered?"

"We are from the District two, but I will send an avox come pick up and make sure you come along as well miss, because I want introduce you to my friends. Wear your finest clothes. Also, I want it due next Monday," The madam said as she took Cato's hand and left the bakery.

"Nice job, Peeta." My father said as he pat my back.

/

**AN: Alright guys, I'll let you decide whether or not to continue on this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to Lilac Alyssa Halliwell for your review. **

**/**

Peeta POV:

Monday came around so fast, but I got the cake done. I didn't know how big cake should be but I guess they want big because it's district two party. After I was finish adding the decorations of the cake I quickly ran up to bathroom. Then I was stop by my mother.

"Where do you think where going?" She asks as she holds onto my arm.

"Dear, Peeta needs to get ready she going to district two party and the women wants to show her off." My dad said.

My mother let go of me; I went to my room looking for so clean cloths and nice shoes. I pull out dark blue dress and my black strap shoes. I lay out on my clothes on my bed and head out back undress; I wash off the floor off me. Cleaning my hair making sure I don't smell like I just came out of bakery. After I wash myself I got dress. My dad calls me to his room where he shares with my mother.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask as I peek into his room.

"I want to fix your hair." My dad said as he pulls out a comb and few bobby pins.

I walk over to him. The comb glides through my hair; after my dad finish brushing my hair he put pins on the sides off my hair so I can see.

"Will you be on your best behavior?" My dad asks as he sat me down.

"I will." I said as I hug him.

"Do I look okay too?" I ask as I turn around for him.

"You look fine, honey." My dad said as he took my hand and heads me downstairs where the avox was waiting for me.

I took the avox hands as my dad took the cake I made and we head to the Justice Hall. What I didn't expect to see is Cato waiting at the Justice Hall in suite. I let go of avox hand and my dad hand the avox the cake.

"Please be careful, Peeta." My dad said as he hug me again as I started to cry because I was never far away from my dad or the bakery; so to me, this all new to me.

"We will be late." Cato said in irk tone for nine years old. I let go of my dad head on to the train, the avox was already on the train. I took seat near the widow waving goodbye to my dad he wave back. I can tell he was crying letting go your only daughter out your sight to unknown district. I rub my tears away.

"Are you going to cry at the party?" Cato ask in a slightly annoying voice as he sat next to me.

"No," I said as I try clear my voice.

"Good" He said.

"Will there be kids around our ages?" I asks as I play hem of my dress; I just stare at my shoes.

"There will be few of us." Cato replay to my answer. I just nod my head in okay.

"Did you really make the cake that my mom loves?" Cato asks as he started at larger cake.

"Yes" I replay as start at my own work.

"How long did it take you to make this cake?" Cato ask.

"Just on the decorations will probably take me two days and just baking to get this big probably three days. Then there was the time crunch your mom gave it was little tricky but I found my way to get ready." I answer his question. He look was about asking me another question when the train conductor came on speaker saying we arrive to district two.

The avox took the cake I got off the seat. What surprised me the most was Cato taking my hand.

"You don't have hold my hand." I said as look down to my feet.

"Well you're crying on boarding dock. I don't want you crying at the party. Also you don't your way around my city." Cato said as he took my hand; his hand so warm I smile a bit. He turn seeing me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He ask as he led the way.

"You're so warm." I started smile more and small giggle slip through my throat. Cato started turn red.

"Whatever," Cato said as we walk to big mansion they are big as the victor village back at home. My eyes grow twice as big I never seen something this big.

"Wow," That all I could say.

"You never seen house this big?" Cato said as pulled me in. I gave him look that said 'you got be joking', I'm from district 12 of course never seen one before.

"Oh," he said when he realized what he said plus my facial expression said the most to him.

Even the inside of house was bigger than inside crystal chandelier, marvel flooring, long corridor, many paintings of the family, few other things as well.

The Avox was already placing cake in the center of party where everyone could see. I was a little red because I could tell everyone was looking at me for one I was poorly dress. I just follow Cato where I see some of his friends.

"Who is she?" A girl with short brown hair, wearing red dress, and has freckles.

"Well, Clove this is girl who had that cake over there." Cato said as he points over my cake.

"We will believe when try it out." Another boy said he was a little taller Cato and this boy has brown hair, ruby eyes, and wearing black suits.

"Trust me, Atiu, you won't be disappointed." Cato said as he pat me on the back I started to red.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention we have special guest tonight. She came from district 12 and made this beautiful cake for us tonight. Will Peeta Mellark come up front?" Cato's mother called me up. Cato took my hand lead straight up to cake. Everyone was still watching with skeptical look thinking a girl from district 12 made this gorgeous cake.

"Will you do the honors of cutting the cake?" Cato's mother asks me as she hand me the knife.

I took the knife and cut the cake. Cato took the first piece of cake he took one big bite his facial expression said it all he love it. Then slowly everyone came up and to try my cake slowly but surely they all love it.

"You were right, Cato, this cake is really good." Atiu said as he stuff his mouth with cake. Cato had big smile on his face. I just smile because I'm happy everyone love my cake. I can't wait to tell my dad how everyone love my cake.

/

**AN: Hope you guys love this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to Kataragurl27 and BFCL for your review and to BFCL, yes, Peeta is a girl.**

**/**

Peeta Pov:

The party was success and everyone loves my cake. All I could do is smile and maybe let a few tears roll down my face. I look around to find clock because it was getting late. I found a clock it was almost two o' clock; I was surprise what time is it. I look for the Madam to tell her I'm leaving. I look high and low for Madam, but I finally found her at one the balcony staring out to moon. I knock on her glass door to grab her attention.

"Madam," I ask as I step in her room.

"Oh, Peeta, I didn't see you." The madam said as she switches her attention back to me.

"I'm leaving soon, Madam, thank you for inviting to your party." I said as I curtsy trying not fall on my face.

"You don't have to thank me, Peeta; I should be thank you for making this lovely cake on short notice. You don't have curtsied too." The madam said with smile and quickly stood up straight.

"Can you come over here, Peeta?" The madam asks as she extends her hand. I walk over to her. Madam stated to fix my hair. "You have very silky hair, Peeta, I wish my hair is exactly is like yours so soft and silky." Madam said as her hands goes through my hair.

"Thank you, Madam; I try to keep at the best." I said as I just on her lap.

"I have small presents for you; for all your work and effort on the delicious cake." Madam said as she reach in her bag pulling out strange comb that never seen. It was small, it has only four teeth on it, it was in a shape of crown, the top part of crown is cover dark blue, then in the middle was little blue, then on bottom is bright white color at the end, and in the center was group of the of bright of crystal. I only started because I never seen something so beautiful in my life.

"Thank you, Madam but I don't deserve this amazing gift from you." I said as I play with it.

"Nonsense, you do deserve it." Madam said as she took me off her.

"Thank you again, Madam." I said as I started to cry as I drop my head. The Madam smile and took my hand.

"Cato, can you come here?" The Madam calls out; I quickly wipe my tears away. Cato shows up with his tie missing.

"Cato, can you do me a big favorite can you take our little guest home." The madam said as she hand my hand to Cato.

"Be safe you two." The madam calls out as we had out to the train station.

"Did you have a fun time, Cato?' I asks as we took are seat.

"It was okay, but it would be an awesome night if you spend more time with me- I mean with the group." Cato stutters out the last part, but I got what he meant. I smile as lean my head on his shoulder to sleep on Cato's shoulder.

Cato Pov:

My night was okay but I thought it would be better if Peeta was there. I only thing I did was spy on her. I look at comb that my mother gave her. I use my free hand to reach for it. When I got the comb I quietly place the small comb in her ash-like blonde. I never knew hair this soft could exist especially coming from district 12; it is nothing more than mining. I slowly felt sleep grabbing a hold of me before I knew it was out. My last thought is, 'no one is going take my little baker away from me.'

Small Time Skip

Peeta Pov:

"Last stop District 12." The train conductor said over the microphone. I slowly open my eyes as I yawn. I felt weight on my head.

"Cato, wake up." I said as I nudged him. He was slowly waking up. When the train came to a complete stop; we got off the train and started head to my home the bakery; on the way to bakery I felt a cold breeze on me then I felt something warm around me it was Cato jacket hugging my shoulder; I gave him a small smile. No lights were on so that means everyone was sleep.

"Thank you, Cato." I said in happy tone giving back his jacket before I enter my home I gave him kiss on the cheek. I turn around one more time and wave goodbye.

"Bye, Cato have nice night. Good morning." I said in quite tone as I enter my home.

Cato Pov:

On the away to Peeta's home she started to freeze. I took off my jacket and place on her shoulder. She gave me a soft smile, and I was glad it was still dark so Peeta didn't see me blush. We finally made to her home. She gave me back my jacket she said her goodbyes, but this one caught me surprise when she kiss me on the check I mean sure I got kisses on checks but most them come from female family member, but Peeta kiss were soft and sweet. Again, I was right Peeta was mine and I must protect her. No will hurt her. I started my walked to train station where it takes me home.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading this latest chapter of**_** My Little Baker **_**and more will come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another chapter of **_**My Little Baker.**_** Hope you like it.**

**/**

Year Skip (sorry to start this chapter this way.)

Cato Pov:

My birthday is coming soon and I ask my mother if she can order one of Peeta's cakes for as a birthday. When I found her pacing, nervously.

"What is the matter, Mom?" I ask as step in her room.

"Oh, Cato I just got letter from Peeta father saying she fallen ill, and it's not going very well for her." My mom said in worry tone; as she rubs her hands together.

"How bad is it?" I ask as I feel one foot ready to run for the train station to go check on her myself.

"From what I got from his letter is that she is no getting any better, and the local healer said she might not make to next snow fall." My mom said as she re-read the letter. I look outside seeing the last left of fall falling of our trees. I ran as fast my feet can carry me. I ran to the station and head straight to train conductor.

"This train needs to go straight to district 12 right now." I shouted at the conductor; the man from district six. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Don't just stared at me go!" I shouted as I slam the door; the train started to go as I saw my mother running to the train station. I only pray Peeta will be okay by the time I get there.

Another Small Skip:

To be honest, this feels like the longest trip I took so far. When the train came to district 12's justice hall; I got up; ready to bolt to the door when they open I was ready to run the bakery. I heard the loud buzzer and then door sprang open and I ran with time against me. As I ran I can see my breath and how cold it's here. So, this how Peeta got this terrible cold.

I was merely two feet when I spot the bakery and in this I never once stop to take breath. I burst through their front door.

"Where is, Peeta?" I ask as I try catching my breath.

Her father gave me sad look I turn to the widows seeing couple of snowflake falling from sky. I refuse to believe what is happing I ran upstairs looking for her room. I barely heard small cough coming from first right door; on my right hand side. I quietly open the door seeing my little Peeta sleeping. I quietly walk in making sure I don't wake her up. When I got closer she was very pale her pale skin can make snow jealous and her hair is so pale I could almost mistake as an albino. Peeta open her eyes her soft blue looking at me.

"Hi, Cato, what are you doing here? Oh I'm sorry can't make your birthday cake." Peeta said as she tries to get up.

"Don't strain yourself, Peeta." I said in a worry tone, but I was just glad she was still alive.

"What where you trying to reach?" I ask, as I follow her eyes. I followed them to her desk there was small sketch pad.

"Can you bring my sketch pad, Cato?" She asks as I walk back to her. I hand her sketch pad; she started to flip a few pages then she stop at one of the pages.

"Here is the cake I was planning to make for you on your tenth birthday." She said as she hand me back the sketch pad. I look it was amazing design everything was drawn out. With the district two crescent in the center then my name running along the side of blade.

"Again, I'm sorry I can't make your cake or go to your birthday party." I don't know why she is apologizing, "Well, Cato, I'm sorry again but I have to sleep and maybe next times we get see each other in another life." She said with smile on her lips.

"No, Peeta, don't you dare close your eyes on me. I don't care how warm the lights don't go to it." I shouted as I pick her off her bed "Please just hang on for couple minutes, Peeta, I can take you back to district two and they can heal you." I beg her to stay walk for as I ran through the front straight to the train station hoping the train still there.

"Cato, can you tell me a story?" She said as she curls up to me.

"Alright, let me think of one." I said as try to think back to story that my mother told from before.

"Ok, here is one. Once upon time, there was little Princess who was hidden from the world and only the true Prince would find her. Then, one day, a soldier was on his daily routine he found a fairy stuck in a Venus flytrap ,so the soldier decided to save the small fairy from the plant. When fairy was stretching out its wings;

They said, "For saving me, I will lead you to greatest treasure in world." So, the brave soldier follows the fairy then he spot the hidden princess playing with other fairies. The soldier was shock to see the beautiful princess. With her long blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and lovely white dress that cover her but show her shoulder.

"Princess, guess who I brought back." The small fairy said as it fly towards her. The princess turns around seeing the strong the soldier.

"Hello, there sir, you must be the one who save my mischievous friends." The hidden princess said as she stood up and walked to the soldier and the fairy follows the young princess.

"I must give you a reward for saving my friend. The question is what can I give to you." The young said as she walks around the solider inspecting him, "I know how about you close your eyes."

The soldier closes his eyes then he felt soft pair lips. When his eyes he saw the young princess standing on her tip toes.

"There is your reward." The young princess said as she step away from the soldier.

"Princess," The soldier said as he take her hand and got on his knee "Let me take you to my kingdom where we can spend our rest lives together." The young princess looks at him and smile.

"Very well, I'll go with you." The young princess said as she took his hand.

"They lived happily after." As I finished the story I still see Peeta still awake.

"What did the soldier look like, Cato?" Peeta asks as she tries to stay awake.

"He was tall, blue eyes, short blonde hair, and sword by his side." As I try to explain the soldier.

"Hmmm, he sounds like an older you." Peeta said with soft smile place on her face.

"Now arriving at district two." The conductor said over the overcome.

I pick up Peeta and started carry her to our local healer. Well, it's almost like hospital compare to the outer districts. The nurse was shock to see how sick Peeta was.

"Oh, what happen to her?" The nurse said, "Place her on the bed rest."

I follow her instruction; she checks Peeta's heartbeat.

"Her heartbeat is very weak." The nurse said as she takes her x-ray room; I waited for her and the outcome.

"Cato, where have you been?" My mother said as she walks into the healing center.

"I went to district 12 to pick up, Peeta." I said as I wait for the nurse; the nurse came out with sad look on her face.

"What is happing to her?" I ask as I got off the waiting seat.

"It's bigger then excepted half of heart is failing, but we can save the other and replace other half." The nurse said.

"How much will cost the surgery?" My mother asks as she talks the nurse.

"I don't know I'll leave to head doctor." The nurse stated.

"Can I see her?" I ask as I try to get in the room.

"Yes, you can." The nurse said as she continues talking my mother.

"Hey, Peeta how are you doing?" I ask as I seat next to her.

"A little better." Peeta said in tried tone "Will I ever be fine again, Cato?"

"Yes and I'll make sure you'll get better; I pinky promise." I said as extend my pinky. Peeta gave me a smile and she took her pinky and wrap around my making this solid.

"How sweet!" My mother shouted almost walking the entire district, but never mind that was turning hot red, for what she saw with Peeta and me. While Peeta was smiling.

"Can I help you, Mom?" I said in a sharp tone making myself sound tougher. Mom made a small grasp.

"Fine, I won't tell you the good news that I have, my dear son." My mother said as she turn around and walk away.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Mom." I said as hang my head down.

"Say you 'Love Me'." My mom said in a teasing voice.

"I love you, Mom" I said hoping that was enough.

"Now give your mother a hug." Mom stated as she open her arms waiting for my hugs. I gave in and give her the hug.

"Now, what is the good news you have?" I ask in curious tone hoping that news will have something about Peeta's health.

"So, after your hero show that you put up for Peeta; I talked to her father says he is in deep gratitude, but he has no money to pay you back so he offer the next best thing his daughter as our family personal baker." My mother said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Do you hear that, Peeta? You get to live with us! I'll show you things that district two can offer." I said with smile on my face. Peeta fell asleep.

"Come on Cato, Peeta needs her rest she will have busy tomorrow." My mother said as she took my hand and lead me out of the heal center.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading and sorry for posting this late I had a busy day, myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you again for reading this fanfiction.**

**/**

Peeta POV:

Everything happened so fast for me; one minute I was about to close my eyes, never to see Cato again, to seeing him carrying me back to his district. I heard most of the conversation between the nurse and the madam and the excitement in Cato's voice; about me staying with him**. **All I could do is smile as I rest my head on the pillow.

Cato POV:

I walk in healing center; checking in if they started their surgery on Peeta.

"Ummm, excuse me, did they started surgery started on patient 205?" I ask as I try to stand on my tip toes. The nurse looks down to me and started typing on the computer.

"Patient 205 is about go surgery, but you can visit. Where are your parents?" The nurse said as look at me.

I just walk past by the nurse and went to Peeta's room. I saw her sitting on her bed playing with her hair comb that my mom gave her.

"How are you doing, Peeta?" I ask as step into her room; she look over, smiling and her pale skin isn't too bad.

"A little nervous, but I'm ready," She stated with an even brighter smile on her face, "do you think I can make it?" She ask in nervous tone.

I took her hand, "You will make through this and when you're done healing we can play."

"Excuse me; it's time for Peeta surgery." The nurse said with Peeta's clipboard by her side. Peeta tried to find strength to get off her hospital bed. When Peeta got to ledge of her bed I grab a hold her, she was very light, almost like feather. "Will you promise be here when I done?" Peeta ask as she hold my hand before taking the nurse hand.

I nodded "I'll always be waiting for you, Peeta," I said as I gave kiss on the cheek as I let go of her hand. All I could do is watch Peeta walk through those doors.

Behind the doors

Normal POV:

After putting Peeta under the Novocain, President Snow walks wearing mask.

"So, this only child that came out of District 12 who passed the test of the new virus. What is the damages on her away?" President Snow asks as he walks around the numb Peeta.

"The only thing that was major was half heart failure." One of the doctors said as he begin the producer of cutting the heart and placing it new artificial heart.

"Don't lose this one." President Snow said, "She might be great value to the Capitol, but right now keep her here." He walked out the surgery room.

The doctors placed an emotion tracker in her brain, so if the president was right he will have better access to her. The nurse came back to take her back to her room.

During the surgery

With Cato POV

The only thing I can do is waiting for Peeta and there is nothing to in her room so I flip through TV. Then my hunger struck me; I left Peeta room to get snack. When I return back to her room she was still no here. So I turn TV back on after few minutes the nurse came back with Peeta in the wheelchair.

"The producer was a success, but she needs some time to rest, and right now she resting off the Novocain but you can stay, but you need stay quite." The nurse said as she picked up Peeta and place her on hospital bed. I just stand by Peeta's side until I fall sleep.

**/**

**AN: Hey guys thank you for all your support and I know this short chapter but trust me I'll make longer chapter next time around and you'll see more blooming relationship between Cato and Peeta. Maybe later I'll update Monster or Vampire Kisses. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for reading this story and your amazing review and Puntedoutwindow.**

**/**

Peeta POV:

I spent most of this week in the healing center after the surgery and let me tell you this right know this it's not fun especially when it comes at night; I never felt so lonely. Sure, Cato came by and he usually brings Clove and Atiu along. Today, I get to leave the center but the nurse said don't stress out or lift anything heavy, and knowing Cato, he will make sure that does happen. The Madam brought me a new pair clothes along with some shoes.

Cato POV:

Peeta is finally leaving the healing center after a long wait, but I know I have to watch out for her; to make sure her stitches don't pop up. Maybe she can still play but not too rough with her. Yesterday, I brought Peeta clothes so tomorrow she can be ready to leave and I'll be ready.

Next day:

Cato POV:

Clove, Atiu, and I walk into the healing center and wait for Peeta. After of few minutes Peeta came out of her room that she was staying in. Peeta was wearing her hair comb on the side of her head.

"Please be safe, Peeta, and if there is a problem, don't be afraid to come back. Here is some medication for the pain; you only need to take once a night, alright." The nurse said as she hand her the pain medication. Peeta just nodded took the medication and walk toward us.

"Sorry for keeping you wait." Peeta stated as she bowed her head.

"It's alright, Peeta." I said.

"Let's get out of here." Clove stated as she started to leave the center. We follow right behind Clove, but Peeta just walked while the rest of us ran. I hold back so I was little behind but enough for Peeta to catch up. Peeta smiled but she stopped. I turn around and saw her walking back home.

"Hey, Peeta, where are you going?" I shouted as I stop same did Atiu and Clove.

"I can't play yet, so I'm staying with, Madam!" Peeta shouted "I don't want be bother you guys and plus I'm not strong enough!"

I saw Peeta walking back to my house where my mom was waiting. I was debating whether or not catch up with Peeta or go with Clove and Atiu.

"Hey, Cato, are you coming?" Atiu ask as he looks at me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Be careful, Cato!" Peeta shouted as she wave goodbye as she walk into house. I felt relief as she walked in. I caught up with Clove and Atiu with no sweat.

Peeta POV:

Once I didn't see Cato I walk into the mansion-house and I see the Madam waiting for me.

"Peeta, I'm glad you are okay." The Madam said as she hugs me and then let's goes of me.

"Now, come, I'll show you the house." The Madam said as she lead the through the house.

"Through this first door on your right; this is the kitchen that you also will bake as well." The Madam said I look through the kitchen getting use to this new atmosphere.

"Do you want to see the room you'll be staying?" The Madam asks, I nodded and I follow her through the many flight of stairs. I stop half way when I felt one of the stiches was being pulled on, and my heart started to race. The Madam worried, she stopped, picked me up, and carries me up.

"Here we are your room." The Madam said as she places me in bed.

"Rest for now and tomorrow you will start." The Madam said as she kisses my forehead. To be honest, I never felt love coming from a mother figure. My mother ever does is look at me. Love came from my dad; so to me, this is new. It didn't matter right now, because my mind was slowly floating away and drifting into slumber.

Cato POV:

Clove, Atiu, and I head home when the sun came down; we said our goodbyes. When I got home I ran to look for Peeta. I saw my mother watching her show on the TV.

"Mom, where is Peeta?" I ask as I about run up the stairs.

"She is in her room." My mother answer.

"Which room?" I ask as put my head down.

"The one close to your room on the right side." My mother replies; I gulped as I head upstairs.

When I got to my room I saw the door right next to me. I was debating whether or not to enter her room. After a few minutes of debating I enter, I see Peeta sleeping. I tip toe into her room and saw her hair comb still in her hair; I carefully remove the hair comb, and place it on the nightstand next to her. I saw Peeta shift in her sleep. Peeta opened her eyes.

"Hey, Cato, did you have fun today?" Peeta asked as she moves over so I can sit with her.

"It was okay, nothing too special." I answer back as I crawl into her bed.

"Can you stay, Cato?" Peeta asked as she rested her head on my chest.

"For you, yes." I answer as wrap my arms around her small waist. Then we drift to sleep.

Dream State:

Normal POV:

Peeta and Cato were both running and laughing in woods in the mist of running they saw two teenagers running for their lives. Cato points out the older teens running; they follow the teens right behind them. They stay behind the bush as the two teens climb what looks like a golden platform that seems slightly curved. When the teens were on the top of platform, Cato and Peeta got a better look of the two teens. It shocked Peeta and Cato to see it was the older versions of their selves. The only thing different is Peeta's older version has fading out red eyes and cut on her right leg which was almost healed. While Cato's older version was not looking so hot, he has three big gashes on his face; his mouth has some blood coming out of it, and lastly in his eyes screamed that they had lost hope.

Someone grabbed a hold of Peeta; trying to throw her off the platform, but when they do Peeta grabbed the ledge.  
"Don't worry, Cato I'm fine." The older Peeta said as she dangle and she heard some sort growling. Cato tried his best to fight the unknown tributes. Next thing Peeta heard was Cato's scream; Peeta drop down and saw the worst thing ever Cato's body mangled; she couldn't even tell it was his face from his hands. Peeta cried because she lost the only key to her past. The one person she loved and now it's gone, ripped from her.

End of dream state:

Peeta POV:

After that horrible nightmare was over, I got up, but I make sure not to wake up Cato. I went to kitchen to start making breakfast. When I got downstairs some Avox prepare the meat portion. I started to make French toast. After making breakfast, I got dress and sneak out to look for the last for last winner of The Hunger Games. I can guess where past champions' live but if anything they have the Victor's Village like in District 12. I spot a taller house and if my memory is right the last champion that came out District Two was Brutus. I found his door with no problem. I form a fist and knock on the door. After a few minutes of waiting I hear feet coming towards the door. The door swung open to man who is in his mid-40's, with strong jaw line, standing six feet tall, and with a thinning hair line, and blue eyes.

"What do you want, Kid?" Brutus asks as he looks down to me.

"Brutus, I want to be your apprentice!" I said with standing up straight looking into his eyes. Brutus broke into a laughing fit.

"You got be kidding, Kid, you have no muscle." Brutus said as he tries to calm down.

"I can prove to you and name isn't kid it's, Peeta." I stated.

"Pfft, how" Brutus asks.

"I'll fight you and if I win, you take me as your apprentice and if you win, I'll leave you alone, deal?" I said as extend my hand.

"Fair enough, kid." Brutus said as he took my hand. He led me into his mansion; to a room filled with weapons, but most of the weapons are spears. When Brutus stops walking I got into defensive position. I felt his strong fist hit into my arm. Brutus' punches continue as he tries to corner me when my back hit the wall Brutus took the opportunity punch me in the gut knocking the air out of me, so I fell to my feet.

"Pathetic girl," Brutus said as he walks away. I got up again and grab one of the spears I felt a strange power flowing through my body and then I black out.

Brutus POV:

When I accepted this little girl challenge I thought be easy. That changed when I barely ducked the spear that was aimed for my shoulder. When I turn around to see the girl, her eyes changed from her blue eyes turned to blood red. I pull the spear out of wall, what surprise me was her speed by the time I faced, her she was coming at me with another spear, but with tip portion facing down. She turns this battle into staff fight. Then in a blink of the eye, she has me on ground with body of the spear on my Adam's apple, so she just easily chokes me.

"I surrender." I stated then her eyes turn back to blue.

Peeta POV:

One minute I was on the ground gasping for air, then here I'm pinning Brutus onto his floor, say 'I surrender', I got off of him and helped him up.

"Come back here tomorrow, close at around sunrise, and make sure no one follows you." Brutus said as retreats back to his study.

I left Brutus's home back to Cato's side. When I got home, the Madam is already wearing a worried look.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Cato and I were worried sick about you." The Madam said as she hugs me. "Cato, Peeta came back home safe." Cato ran towards me and hugs me too; I return the hug back.

"Come on let's go and play!" Cato said as he took my hand as he led me to a playground where Clove and Atiu were waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Clove asks as she jumps off the monkey bars.

"Peeta went missing for few minutes, but she came back." Cato replied to Clove's question.

"Are you going drag her around, Cato?" Atiu asked as he stepped forward from the shade.

"Yeah," Cato replied with a nervous tone as step forward blocking me from the view of Atiu and Clove.

"You know the rules, Cato, anyone who is new must go through initiation. So, hand her over." Atiu said stepping forward standing taller over Cato. I walk over to Clove.

"What is the initiation?" I ask.

"It's easy; we just have to cut your hair." Clove stated, I took a big breath and got on my knees.

"Go ahead," I said as I close my eyes.

"Come on guys is there another option?" Cato pleads but it was too late Clove got good hand full of my hair quickly cut off. My hair falls onto the grass. I look down seeing all my blond hair on the ground, I quickly search for my hair comb, and I found it under a lump of hair. Next thing, I know Cato tackles Atiu he starts to punch him.

"Why did you have to cut her hair? It was perfect!" Cato shouted as the punches to continue.

"You know the rules, Cato. If you want your little girlfriend to be a part of our group, she has to make a few sacrifices." Atiu shouted as he launches Cato off him. Clove and I ran over to separate them. Cato and I left the park after the outburst. I felt Cato's hand running through my new short hair.

"I'm sorry." Cato said.

"It was not your fault, it was my fault." I said as we got back home. When we got home the Madam was shock to see my new short hair. The Madam took me and places me on her lap and took a pair of scissors and started cutting the rest of the reminding long hair I have left.

"Peeta, where were you this morning?" Madam asks, I wait for Cato to leave the room.

"I was at Mr. Brutus home, asking to be his apprentice." I told the Madam.

"Why?" Madam asks.

"Please don't tell this to Cato with what I'm about to tell you." I said as I turn around, the Madam just gave me a simple nod in alright.

"Okay, last night I had nightmare where Cato died and I couldn't save him on time." I said as I try not to cry.

"I understand now, so dry up your tears." The Madam said as she finishes cutting my hair.

"Don't worry, Cato is strong but it's nice to have second hand helping him." The Madam said as she place me on the ground, "run along he must be waiting for you."

**/**

**AN: This took me forever to write this but I got this done. My sorry-some chapter might be put up delay because I started College and I have to focus on my study. Thank you again for ready this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for everyone for their patience for this Chapter. **

**/**

Peeta POV:

Before Cato leaves for the Academy he had to brand me. I know he didn't want to, but it's law in District Two if he didn't I would be ship back to District 12 or became an Avox, and those option didn't sit well for Cato. On the way to the branding center, I was too afraid to let go of Cato's hand. The Madam drove us to the Branding Center when she finally parked her car; Cato took my hand and led me to the Center while Madam was following us behind. We walked to station three and took our seat as the Madam spoke with lady behind the desk telling her I'm here for my appointment; well my branding for the correct term. I took a deep breath as a man stepped out of from door next to the reception desk.

"Peeta," He called out as he holds my chart.

"That's me," I reply as got off my seat; Cato follows behind, making sure I didn't run away.

"Alright, Peeta, your friend picks out this design and he wants to be right here." He said as he spoke on my right side of my hip. I left up my shirt and lower my pants a bit. What I didn't expect was a giant gun about to be place on my hip. I grab Cato's hand and when then the man pulls the trigger, I started to cry about how bad the pain was. As the pain started to subside, I got a better look of my new branded hip. It was only **C****II **I understand what it meant I only belong to Cato and we will live in District two for the rest of our lives. There was no turning back now.

"Ahhhhhh," I scream as the pain finally settles in.

"Stay strong, Peeta." Cato responds to my scream as he holds my hand.

After the branding, the man gave Cato a little jar of some sorts; I can only guess the words on the jar. We went to back to the waiting room where the Madam was waiting for us. We greet the Madam as she pays the lady at the desk.

"How was the Branding?" The Madam asked as she escorts us out of the Branding Center.

"It was painful, but I'll heal." I said as took my seat, but I wince in pain when I sat down. Cato never let go my hand. He has been quiet all day, maybe he knows he will be leaving for the Academy soon. I went to his room that night before my branding and the same before 68th Hunger Game we spent the night in his bed talking about what would happen if he was pick to participle in the games. I smile, but that same nightmare runs in my head every time each game draw close, but this time Cato was lucky this year.

When we draw near the train station, the more nervous I got. This will be my first year away from Cato. The Madam parks the car and pops open the trunk where Cato's suitcase is waiting for him to take. I got out and follow Cato as he got his suitcase. I hold his hand all the way to the train. Where we share our last good-bye and our hugs for now, but I was too afraid to let go of him. I didn't know I was crying until Cato started wiping them away.

"Be strong, Peeta." Cato said in sad tone as he held me. I just nod my head.

"Before you go, take this." I said as hand my hair comb that the Madam gave me. "A little piece of me." Cato took and place it in his pocket.

"Next time you see me, Peeta, I'll be the District Two new Victor, and you and I can be together." Cato said in promising tone. I smile at his remark. The Madam cut our time so she can say good-bye to her son. When Cato stepped on the train waving good-bye to use the Madam and I continue to cry. The drive back home was quiet, and my hand never felt this cold without Cato's hand.

Cato POV:

As I step on board on the train with Peeta's hair comb in pocket. I have something of her and she something of my the branding I didn't want to do it, but it's law here in District Two and if I want to keep Peeta, she had to get brand with the families District number and owner first letter of his or her names. I'm more motives to win the games so I can return to my little baker. Even that means losing me in quest to get strong and win the games.

Six Years Later:

Peeta POV:

It has been six years since I saw Cato. Now, more than ever the nightmares I have been having since I was little were getting stronger. Now I'm sixteen, my hair is twice as long as it was when I was ten. I still train with Brutus for the Games and I grew a little taller. If do my math game this year, p Cato is eighteen years old. Now it's the 74th Hunger this year, and Cato is supposed to come home if he was drawn to take part of these games. I just took a deep breath as I wait for Cato's train. The Madam was pickier when it came with my clothes, since this will be the first time I ever see Cato since were ten- twelve years. I still have brand on my right hip it became permanent, so every time any guy try hitting on me, I revealed my brand and they backed away.

"PEETA!" a familiar voice shouted, as I was picked up off the ground.

"Put me down, Cato." I said with a laughing fit voice. As he placed me down, I turn and what can I say wow. Cato grown seven inches over me, he has more muscle than I imagined, and dear goodness; he looks like a god. I was too stun for words.

"Here you go, Peeta." Cato said as he place my old hair comb in my hair, I can feel the heat racing to my face. I wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you, Cato." I said.

"I missed you too, Peeta." He said as he return my hug.

We start our way down to the center of the city, where they draw names for the Hunger Games. When we got down to the city square what surprise us is to see President Snow here. The usually he came up to the speaker and starts his speech which was about the history of dark ages, Panem, and District 13 rebellion against the Capitol.

"Now, without further ado, ladies first." He said as pull the first name out of bowl. "Clove Ray," Clove just gave a small smile as she walk up stage.

"Now, the gentlemen," President Snow said before he reach in the bowl Cato shouted "I volunteer as tribute." Cato walk up stage with his confidence smile. This made me nervous because of nightmare coming true.

"For this year, we have the first apprentice Games. So, will the District Two apprentice Please, step forward." President Snow stated and I can tell he is starting at me. I took my step onto the stage between Cato and Clove.

Cato POV:

To be honest, I didn't care if I have to kill Clove but when I heard that there will be an apprentice in the games it does gives the Careers' edge with extra hand to kill off the extra tribunes. When I saw Peeta step forward at first I thought it was joke, but when she took those first steps to get on stage this was no joke.

**/**

**AN: Cato is back but this time he has deal with Peeta in The Games now. How will take it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to all who are still reading this story and putting up with horrible grammar and spelling. It real means to a lot to me, from that side note back to the story.**

**/**

Cato POV:

The Peacekeeper splits us apart from one another so we can to talk our families so they can wish us well. All I want to do is find Peeta and figure out what the hell happen to Peeta and why she became apprentice. Both of my parents came greet me and wish me luck. I just sat quietly until the door opening revealing my little baker. Peeta walk in and base the look on her face she can tell there will be fight.

"My first question is. How the hell in did you became apprentice?" I ask as I try to keep my voice indoor level.

"I fought Brutus and won and the terms were if I to win he has to take me as an apprentice, and if I lost I would leave him alone." Peeta stated as she keep he voice monotone.

"How did you defeat Brutus?" I ask in surprise tone.

"To be honest I don't even remember. One minute I was ground grasping for air then boom he was on the ground with body of spear press against his neck ready to choke him out. Brutus has theory why I blackout when it comes intense fight I switch to a darker side, and she will take over and kill the threat." Peeta explain the situation to me.

"How long?" I ask.

"Since I was eight years old." Peeta replies.

"It's time board the train you two." One of Peacekeeper said as he walks on use.

"We will talk later." I said as leave Peeta behind.

Peeta POV:

"We will talk later." Cato said as he leaves me behind with my thoughts. I took a breath and follow Cato to the train station.

"What can she do?" I heard Clove asks Brutus as we board the train.

"You'll see soon." Brutus answer.

Time Skip:

Peeta POV:

It wasn't terrible ride to the Capitol; I just stay in my room. Thinking of ways to earn sponsors and trying to keep Cato and Clove alive during the games. My thoughts were end when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as lay on my bed. The door opens reveling a nervous Cato as he steps in my room closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Master," I said as I look up with this new word rolling off my tongue. Even he was surprise in word choice.

"Master? You never call me that, Peeta, what change over the eight years spand." Master asks as I look at him.

"The nightmares," I said as I look down at hands.

"What nightmares, Peeta?" Cato asks as he took seat next me.

"The ones you died in the Games and I couldn't save you." I said as I try not choking on my words. He pulls me into hug trying calming me down.

"I promise you this, Peeta, nothing bad is going happen to me." He said in caring slash cocky tone of voice. I try to smile. There was another knock on my door we quickly pull away from each other.

"Come in," I said in hoarse voice.

"Come now you two we are here at the Capitol." The District Two escorted said in joy tone that really piss off Cato and me.

"Peeta, dear we need move quickly your interview will start soon. You look horrible especially that old hair comb in your hair." She about to reach for it but I grab her wrist "Take it out and make sure you'll never have your hand back." I said in cold tone as I let go of her wrist and walk past her.

"Someone is in bad mood." Cato said with smile on his face as he follows behind me.

"She shouldn't to touch my personal belongings." I replay back to Cato. "The better question where is Clove?" I ask as I look around as he and I were escorted by few Peacekeepers.

"She probably already getting groom." Cato answers back as we flash bombs by many cameras. When we both enter the grooming center they separate me from Cato.

"Peeta," A women with an orange wig ask as she approaches me.

"Yes," I replay back to her.

"My name is Portia; I will be your styles throughout the Games." Portia greet me. I just nod and lay on the on the cold stain steel bed. Then Portia's prep team surrenders around me and start to clean me up.

"Oh, this is new." Portia said.

"What?" I look up.

"This mark on your right hip." Portia said.

"It's my owner ship mark that my master gave me when I was ten years old." I replay to Portia remark of my mark. The rest of the appoint went smooth.

A few hours later:

"Alright, Peeta, we are all done, but we need find you outfit for parade." Portia said as she inspects me.

"What are District Two tributes dressing for this year?" I ask.

"They are wearing a gold gladiator slash god and goddess." Portia replies.

"Maybe branch it off maybe like champions of the gods." I said as I look Portia.

"That could work." Portia replies with a smile.

Few Hours Later:

Cato POV:

"Where is she?" I ask as look around.

"Relax, Cato, your lover girl will appear soon." Clove reply "Plus she is apprentice so they come after us. So she has plenty of time." With those words from my district partner it relax me bit.

"Will all districts get on their chariot?" The coordinator asks as all other districts mount on their chariot. I took one final look and still no Peeta.

"District one go." The coordinator said and District one chariot was first to leave.

"Next is District two." The coordinator said as our chariot start pulls us.

"Peeta be alright." I said as Clove and I face a scream stadium.

After the rest of the tributes made their ride; President Snow came up and start his speech.

"I wish best luck to our tributes and may the odds be in your favorites. Now bring out the apprentice." President Snow announces.

The first one to come out was District one apprentice. He wore a big smirk. Along with gold suits and well polish shoes.

Normal POV:

Caesar from District one read on the board and weapon of choice _**Rings.**_

"Hmm, how will rings protect him from the Games?" Clove asks as she watches him walking down the path.

"Watch, Clove, they aren't call the apprentice for nothing." Brutus replay.

Then half way the walk Peacekeeper turns theirs guns and shot at him. The rings started to glow which active the rings causing a giant suits of jewels, and surrendering the boy. The giant suit of jewels was made up of diamonds coat with silver. All the bullets bounce off him then he charge to the first Peacekeeper in his sight. Even if he was coated heave armor he was moving fast taking out with one quick blow to his stomach. After his performance he took a bow and reattached his suit back to his rings.

"How can he do that?" Cato asks.

"He was blessed by the Capitol to have those rings. In turns have magic ascent in them so whenever he enters battle he has that extra defensive, but he was only using at half power." Brutus replies to Cato question. Both Clove and Cato look at him.

"Only half of its power?" Both said in unison.

"Yes, no hush Peeta is next." Brutus said as he point to Peeta on screen.

Peeta of District two weapon of choice **sword and shield**.

"Looks like Peeta took advice." Brutus said with smile.

"What advice?" Both tributes ask.

"To start off with her second choice weapon so the competition doesn't see her as a threat until they hit the arena." Brutus responds to their question.

Back to Peeta:

Peeta was wearing brown hide skirt but cover with leather, a white corset with gold trims running sides of her breast, she was wearing short brown cape, and shoes were hide boots that only came up to her knees. On her right was long sleeve but not attached to the white corset; on her left shoulder was a broken armor, but that part was the only thing attached to the white corset. Peeta hair's was neatly tied in bun; with hair comb place in the back to keep the hair falling out place. Her sword sitting in right hand and shield on her left arm. She enter the walk path were apprentice one made his debut.

Peeta beauty caught my eyes of sponsors and many eyes of tributes boys of which Cato never approval. She stop half way when the ground to shake. Peeta quickly got into defensive position with her sword and shield. Then out of little crack came out a soft, squish, and white blob came out. The crowd 'awing' in unison, but all that change when that cute little blob turn into giant monster. Everybody grasp and piss themselves. Cato almost ran out to help Peeta when couple of Peacekeeper holds him back.

The monster shot its arm at Peeta, and her respond back with side roll. Peeta charges at the monster. The monster took a deep breath and breath out icicle. Peeta raise her shield to protect her face, but one icicle land a hit on her right hip. Everyone grasp of the sight of brand.

"I better move this faster." Peeta though as she regains her balance and continue her charge. The snow monster grabs Peeta during her charge.

"PEETA," Cato screams as he was held back. The monster drop Peeta into mouth; the monster treating Peeta as piece of candy.

Inside the monster stomach:

Peeta POV:

"I refuse to be treated like a piece candy or a joke." I shout.

I pull out my secret weapon my hair comb. I'm thankful I let Portia talk me into modified into spear. I concentration all my power into my hair comb which extend into the spear and with one big swing I split the monster in half. As the monster was starting fall apart I try to find away ease my impact.

Normal POV:

Outside View:

"Oh, is Peeta finished … no wait this; the monster seen to falling apart. What do we have here young Peeta crawling out of pill of snow?" The commentary spoke as he was off his chair.

"What a beautiful escape for Peeta." The Caesar Flickerman spoke as some of snowflakes dance around.

"Give up to Girl of Snow!" Caesar shouted as the crowd of people lost their mind over new nickname.

Peeta POV:

I'm so tired and the cut on my hip isn't helping with blood rushing out, but I made to the finish line. I walk over to Brutus, Master, and Clove.

I was taken to healing station so they look at my wounds. Cato follow right behind me so did Clove and Brutus. The rest of my night spent in the healing center.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry for not updating soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately the reason why is that I have this big psychology project that I'm working on, but today I found time to give you this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**/**

Peeta POV:

After my showing at the parade I was quickly taken to medical center to check on my cut on the hip. I know for fact Brutus is furious with me because I display weakness, letting the snow creature get near me and almost eat me. To be honest I deserve this because I let my guard down how can I be any use to Cato or Clove if I can't defend myself.

"Peeta," Cato voice broke my train thought I took quick glance at him.

"Yes, Master" I said.

"Knock it off Peeta; you know I hate that word." Cato said with stern voice.

"She has no option Cato because everyone now knows who she is." Brutus stated "That marking on her hip, is enough to convince the sponsors that she is link to you." Cato remains quite.

"So what's the plan?" Clove asks as she looks to Brutus.

"I'm competing in the Games with or without sponsors." I stated as I got off the medical bed. "The wound is shallow so I have no problem running or dodging. Now if you excuse me I have to plan my next move to keep you two alive."

"We don't your help!" Clove stated in cold stared.

"Please you two can't even last round against me. Forgive me Master, but you are dealing with apprentices who were gift from the Capital." I stated as I stared at Master waiting for his responds.

"You will train us against the apprentices and show us what we are dealing with." Master replay in stern voice I look to Brutus for something; he gave nod of approval. "Alright I'll train you; meet me the training station tomorrow at six am sharp no later than that." I said stern voice "Am my excuses, Master?" I ask as I drop my stern voice.

"Yes," That was all he said as I escorted myself out. I started head to my room when I felt another pair eyes following me.

"Show yourself, Cesar." I shouted as I did quick turnaround, listening to his foot- steps, and his breathing.

"Brutus did good job training you too bad that will go to waste." Cesar said with playful tone as he walks out of the shadow.

"I'll make sure you don't get near my tributes, and you're just mad that your tributes might last to third day; while my can win this year Games." I stated with smirk.

"You can't protect all the time, Peeta." Cesar stated "So say we make alliance I'll protect your tributes if you protect my tributes. When it comes last day you and I fight to death to see which tributes win this year's Games. Am I clear?" He asks. "Crystal," I replay. As I head towards the apprentice tower once I got in I got in the evaluator press floor two. All I could think of is how I'm going train two tributes to fight against the apprentice. Along with the fact they need to survive the rest of twenty-four tributes. For less than second I close my eyes and saw Clove's face smash against the cornucopia then a rock lying next to her cover in her blood. I couldn't even recognize her face anymore. Then later it was dark and I was clinging on to the cornucopia I was barely hanging on the ledge as Cato was putting up a fight against District 12 girl. He had her District Apprentice in head-lock, but he was no condition to fight anymore. Then District's 12 girl pull back her arrow I try to get up to stop her, but I was too late the arrow hit his hand forcing him to let go of District's 12 Apprentice and Cato falling to his doom.

My eyes snap open after seeing that gruesome image. I took a long breath and step off the evaluator heading to my room. I didn't care Brutus was here or Portia all I want is sleep. Once I got in my sleeping quarters I collapse on the bed, I didn't care I was still wearing uniform from the parade.

Next Morning:

Peeta POV:

I woke up extra for my training. I need still be on my toes during training and watch for any competition. Brutus told how the games will play out is the Apprentice will come out first but in different stage then the Tributes, and then any surviving Apprentice will have to race to find shelter or to their Tributes.

I change out my uniform from the parade into the training kit that they proved me the only difference between the apprentices and the Tributes is the strip while theirs is red ours is gold. Also instead of 2, 3, and 12 ours had 2A, 4A, and 7A. When I enter the training center I already see Caesar working with his ring but at full power. Caesar armor covering his body and his current weapon is spear.

"What else can that suit do?" I ask as I draw my hair comb out shifting into my spear.

"Well you just have to wait and see now would we huh, Slave Girl I mean Girl on Snow." Cesar said in venous tone, with sharp glare.

"What's up with the harsh I thought we were on the same team?" I boldly stated "Better yet how did you my rank in the District Two?" I wait for replay.

"Please the marking is very obvious; you have to be blind to miss that!" Cesar shout back "Better yet how can I trust you with my tributes. We both know there is a slow upraises in Panem, and that is way the Capitol made us twelve apprentices so they can weave out the weak ones leaving you and me to protect its people and to show the rebels what they are messing with, and how you playing can change this." I look at him with wide eyed.

"Your mad Cesar there is no rebels and if so then who are they?" I argue back with him.

"I don't know." He stated in a defeat tone.

The door open revealing Cesar's and mine's tributes. I was surprise to find Clove and Master wide wake and it's only five in the morning.

"Master and Lady Ray, why are you two up so early I thought told you two meet me here at six you're an hour early." I spoke in formal tone since I'm in front of District One's Tributes. I must admit District One's Boy is very tone and looks like he can move a little faster than Master, but not fast as Lady Ray.

"Trust me, Peeta; I would've stay in bed a lot longer if Cato wasn't the one who flip my mattress over." Clove stated glaring at Cato.

"Wait your slave?" District One's girl asks in surprise tone looking at Peeta.

"If you formal see it then 'yes' I'm Cato personal slave. Before you ask what is the different between avox and me is that I get keep my tongue." I explain to District One's girl. I mean she is beautiful no doubt but she isn't the brightest blub.

"Oh, where are my manners Master and Lady Ray this is Cesar from the apprentices along with his two tributes Marvel and Glimmer from District One." I announced.

"Before I forget Marvel and Glimmer, this is Peeta apprentices of District Two and her tributes Cato and Clove." Cesar introduce his tributes to us.

"Alright enough of this introduction, Peeta, are you train us?" Master asks in a stern voice his eyes were lock on to me. I just nod "grab your prefer weapons, Cesar your tributes can join us." I said as I twirl my spear. Cesar just nod and wave off Marvel and Glimmer; Marvel grab a spear and Glimmer grab a bow, Cato grab the first sword he can get his hand on and Clove grab her throwing knifes.

"Let me stated this most apprentice can handle up to five to one fight; so I want no one holding back on me. I'm clear!" I stated in firm voice as I hold my spear. I didn't hear responds when my Master first to charger at me follow by Marvel. Cato tries to aim for thrust but block with my spear. Marvel threw his spear at me that make me sad also that is sad mistake. I push back Master and when the spear land closes my side I grab it and went full speed. I use the blunt side of my spear to knock the wind out of Master. I felt a wind passing by left ear making small cut on my left check. I completely forgot about Clove. She grabs next the knife and threw it I was able dodge the next one with side roll, but I miss calculated with Glimmer and arrow hit my left shoulder making me drop Marvel's spear. I push the pain away I was about to make full out run against Glimmer and Clove, but Peacekeeper broke up my training session. When they saw the arrow on my left shoulder; I took a deep breath and rip arrow right out my shoulder. Master look a little concerned I just nod my head in no and give him soft smile telling not worry about me. I was escorted out of the training center. I could hear Master giving order to the others career.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this update and I'm sorry for taking so long to post something new, and I hope see you soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for your patient for a new update for **_**My Little Baker **_**and I promise you this after I'm done with chapter I will be working on the next chapter of **_**Monster **_**and I know everyone is waiting what will happen between Sam and John, but please be patient I just want work **_**My Little Baker, **_**since I want get this out of the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**/**

Cato POV:

The Games are starting take a toll on Peeta. What I'm thinking she can hand herself. She was train by Brutus; our own District Two Champion. She shouldn't have single problem the only thing she has worry about his Caesar and there is no doubt in my mind that will be close battle. Right know Clove is practicing her throwing knives, Marvel is working with spears and no doubt he was still fuming over how Peeta easily defeating him. I swore I heard him say "that fucking slave girl or stupid Snow girl" I'm not really sure, and there is Glimmer who is giving me eye instead working. All I could do is to ignore her. Then doors open everyone stop and stared at who just enter and I wasn't surprise to see Peeta walking in with stoic expression. What did surprise me is that she was walking towards the camouflage station.

I took a break from my station and head towards her station.

"Can I help you, Master?" Peeta ask without missing beat.

"I'm just making sure you're doing okay. You are still part of my property." I stated as I play around with the brushes.

"I'm doing fine." Peeta reply as she did the last few touch ups on her arm. Once she was finish she compare her arm with tree bark. I was stun how it turns out to be.

"I recommend stop starting at me or my ass, because I think one of your admires is giving death glares." Peeta stated with smirk as I turn seeing Glimmer going back to work, but showing more of her true talent.

I bend over the table and whisper into Peeta's ear "I think shouldn't be worry over Glimmer." I can feel the heat that is rushing to Peeta's face. I left her station with that on her mind as I return when I return I notice my knife was missing and I had feeling that District Three boy has it.

I walk over to him and start a small conversation "Listen here, Three that knife that you have is only for the big boys and not you." He gave me confuse look.

"I don't have your knife." Three stated in a confusion tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AND GIVE BACK MY DAMN KNIFE!" I shouted as I try reaching towards him couple of the Peacekeepers hold me back. "YOU'RE DEAD ONCE WE GET IN THE AREAN!"

Peeta POV:

"YOU'RE DEAD ONCE WE GET IN THE AREAN!" that threat made me snap back to reality; I race over to Cato.

"I'll take over here boys." I stated as I grab hold of Cato's arm; pulling him to the side.

"Cato, look me in the eyes." I demand as I hold his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. It took him a couple minutes but he did cold down.

"I think we need a break." I said in a whisper tone but enough for him to hear. He just took a quick glance at me and starts head out towards entrance of the training center.

"Nice job Cato almost getting yourself disqualified on the first day of training." Lady Ray stated as she walk behind us.

"He had it coming he stolen what was my mine. I can't forgive him and if it was…never mind." Master stop dead in his sentence making me think.

"What do you mean never mind?" I ask as we made to our floor.

"It's nothing, Peeta. Just drop it we need think about the upcoming Games." Master stated in harsh tone. I was took back he never use the tone voice with me.

"Sorry, Master" I stated as I keep quiet. I follow right behind him in quiet. We step inside to our floor with Brutus was waiting for us.

"How was training?" Brutus asks as he walks to the kitchen table. I keep quiet and wait for Master commends to speak.

"Cato got in fight and took a couple of Peacekeeper and Peeta." Lady Ray stated as she head to her room.

"Is this true, Peeta?" Brutus asks as his eyes lock on to mine. I just nod waiting for his punishment.

"Well Peeta you do know rules. I'll see you the training center bright and early and with empty stomach. If you want simulate what will be like in the area." Brutus said in harsh tone. I just nod and wait for Master saying I'm dismiss.

"Wait, why should Peeta go to bed without eating?" Master asks as he took his seat at kitchen table.

"She knows the rules when her name was entering as apprentice. The rules for apprentice are different to those who are tributes." Brutus stated in stern voice keeping his stoic expression on.

"What are these rules?" Master asks in curious tone.

"For one they need protect their tributes until the very end, and if they both die the apprentice still has chance to win the Games without them. Second they are scored higher than the tributes since they have been training from age five; since Peeta didn't come to apprenticeship until she was eight and since then she been working twice as hard since than most apprentice here. The last reason why I shorten her meals is that when she enters the arena there will be no food or water. So she will be surviving off the nature whatever the Gamemaker decide on and since Seneca Crane is the years Head Gamemaker things will being interesting. That's main rules for the apprentice." Brutus said "Peeta will you be a dear and get your mentor a glass of water."

I nod and went to get glass water for Brutus. "Master, do you wish glass water too?" I ask as head into the kitchen.

"That will be great, Peeta." Master stated.

"Wait, how does Peeta get her weapon early in the games?" Master asks as I hand him glass of water along with Brutus.

"The reason behind that is that they were gifted from the Capitol. The way a child is picking to be apprentice is through tragic state and survives for example Peeta and her near death experience she was supposed to be District Twelve but since you found her, Peeta become District Two apprentice and District Two apprentice became District Twelve apprentice." Brutus explain and to me this all new information.

"Peeta, please meet me in my room now." Master command as he got up from his seat I follow right behind him. Once we got in his room he sat down on the bed while I just stand waiting for his next command.

"Peeta, come over here." Master order I didn't argue with his request. I walk up to him, what surprise me more is that he pulls me down on his lap.

Normal POV:

"Why did you become apprentice, Peeta?" Cato asks as he buries his face in Peeta hair.

"I already told, Master. I want to protect you and make sure you win this year's Games. Even if it means I'll be losing my life." Peeta said with sad tone but with poker face and avoiding Cato cold stare.

"Peeta, look me in the eyes." Cato stated as he forces Peeta to look at him "We will get out this together."

Peeta can feel Cato's hot breath on her face as their blue eyes clashing against one another. Cato lean down press his lips on to hers lips

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and I'll being working on **_**Monster **_**soon, and remember to review please it mean a lot me. I'm sorry for this lack of affection that is going on between Peeta and Cato.** __


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to Shay98, for your amazing review and I know it's has been awhile since I touch this fanfic, but I have reasons why the first one is I just finish **_**Monster **_**and the second reason why I took so long type is because of college taking up my time. I'll stop talking and get back to fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**/**

Peeta POV:

Feeling Master's lips press firmly on my lips is so different from what I thought. I never in my lifetime I would kiss my master. One of Madam's friends taught me never to fall in love with your Master/Mistress because they are superior to you. That they deserved better then you someone worth of their time. That's way I was jealous Glimmer because she is worth Master's time.

"Master, please stop you're getting dirty." I stated as I broke the kiss.

"What do you mean I'm getting dirty?" Master ask look confuse.

"My job is to protect you and serve you, and not to be your lover." I explain my situation to Master as I got off his lap head towards the door.

"Peeta stay, where did you get this mentality of being this perfect servant?" Master asks as he pull me waist closer to his face.

"I learn it, so please understand, Master; I can't be with you the only suitable candidates for you are Lady Glimmer or Lady Ray." I try explaining to Master as I try free myself from his tight grip. Master's grip was too strong for me.

"Peeta stay," Master order one more time as he pulls into bed. We lay on his bed like we use to when we were little. I didn't defined order. "He is warm." I thought as we fell asleep.

Early Moring:

Cato POV:

I felt a small shift in the bed before the bed covers were yank off me.

"What the hell?" I yelled looking up seeing Brutus who was furious at me.

"Where the hell is Peeta?" Brutus shouted back.

"She's not here?" I ask looking surprise as I felt around bed to find Peeta.

"She must be at the training center already." Brutus said as he left me behind. I got out of bed and follow him right behind him. I barely made it to the elevator before it closed. It was quite ride down to the training center, but when we got down there Peeta was in training mode.

Normal POV:

Peeta was running the obstacle blinded folded listening to her footstep, and use throwing knifes hitting her target. Peeta did many aerobatic to avoid the gaps.

"PEETA," Brutus shouted causing Peeta to lose her footing, but she made full recovery by doing front-flip landing on her feet.

"Yes Brutus," Peeta shouted standing straight with blinded folded on.

"Take off the blinded folded." Brutus order, Peeta hesitated taking off her blinded folded because she knows her Master is here.

Peeta took a big sigh and finally took it off. Cato is surprise to see her blood red eyes staring into his blue eyes, before Peeta's eyes flash back to her light blue eyes.

"Alright run the course again, but without the blinded folded." Brutus instructed, Peeta nod as she start at the beginning.

"Go," Brutus shouted as Peeta start off with sprint which turn to many cart wheels through the course throwing multiplied knifes in the dummies at the end course Peeta land her feet with her eyes tinted violet.

"Alright let see how well you stand against Cato." Brutus said as he walks over to the weapons as he grabs a sword and a spear.

"Catch," Brutus said as he throw the sword and spear both teen caught them and got center for battle.

"Fight," Brutus said as Cato took first attack, all Peeta could do is block them or dodge them.

"Peeta fight back," Cato order as he go for thrust the sword. Peeta block and push back Cato. Peeta aims for the shoulder, but Cato block and use his strength push Peeta; she stand her ground. Both Tribute and Apprentice don't even budge their strength evenly.

When Cato looks into Peeta's eyes they start turn into blood red. Cato back off, but it was far too late Peeta start her assaulted with her spear with multiples thrust and slashes. Cato now sole focus was dodging and block from Peeta's attacks. With last power slash knocking Cato on his back giving an open for Peeta for finally stab. Cato quickly reacts by kicking Peeta's leg knocking her down. Cato pin Peeta's arm and straddle her hips. Peeta tries to struggle free from Cato, but Peeta couldn't free herself. Cato looked into Peeta's eyes seeing her red eyes glaring at him.

"Do you surrender?" Cato asks as he waits for an answer.

"Yes Master, I surrender." Peeta answer as she calm down.

Cato got off Peeta and helps her up to her feet.

"Thank you Master," Peeta said as she took her Master's hand.

"There are some rough patches in your fighting technique, but they won't be too bad when it comes to evaluation." Brutus said as he walks up to the teens.

Last day of training:

"Cato, Clove, and apprentice two please step down." The intercom came as both tribute and appertience escorted to training grounds.

"Tributes first then apprentice." The Peacekeeper stated as they open the door.

"Master Cato is first than Lady Ray, and the slave apprentice." The Peacekeeper smirk as both female took their seat.

Peeta POV:

I can tell Master wasn't please about the whole slave reference, but he's too young once he is old enough he'll grow out of his childhood crush on me.

"Good luck Master," I smiled as Master gave small smile as he walk into training ground.

I know deep inside of me; Master will do good and he will be next victor of these Hunger Games.

Cato POV:

Why do other people call Peeta "Slave"? Once I win Peeta statues will change.

"Cato of District Two." I shouted as I present myself to sponsors and right off the bat I got their attention. I can tell I already won sponsorship base on physique. I grab my sword and let it guide me to each target.

"Thank you," I said as I walk out as I walk out. I wait for the girls Clove was in and out fast I always knew she good aim I was her partner back in the academy, but Peeta she a wild card.

Peeta POV:

After Lady Ray was evaluation it was my turn this is going be hard because of my statues below most apprentice so this going be difficult for me.

"Peeta Mellark, District Two Appertience," I shouted as I grab my hair comb and transform into spear. They were too busy looking at swan like ice sculptures. I look bit closer and I can feel my eyes turn into bright red as my spear start to turn bright blue and with swift throw of my spear I aim to swan's head causing it to shatter, it nearly nick President Snow white bread. They all look amazed at me.

"Peeta Mellark, District Two Appretience" I stated as I bow as I raise my hand as my spear return to and transform back to hair comb.

Snow POV:

This girl change so much she will be the perfect solider when time comes.

Normal POV:

Peeta already knew she was in trouble with Brutus because of her act on treason to the great Capitol.

"What the hell where you thinking nearly killing President Snow!" Brutus shouted as he grabs hold of Peeta's collar slamming her to the wall. Peeta didn't even flinch she already seen all of her mentor anger before and she is not afraid of it.

"They were more interested in that damn ice sculptures, so I give them true show it's not my fault that President Snow was standing there." Peeta retorted back as she push Brutus back.

Peeta stormed to the elevator "PEETA," Cato shouts as he tries to keep up with her. The door closed when Cato got to the elevator. Once Peeta got up to the roof she starts to cry.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHY DOES MY HEART HURT SO MUCH?" Peeta shout as she looks over railing of Capitol lights starting back at her and not giving her answer.

"You care for him, and you don't want the Games take him away." A voice answer to Peeta's question.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for wait for this chapter. Please leave review or PM for question. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you, for reading and your support for reading **_**My Little Baker **_**anyway back to the story. **

**/**

"It's time to announce the tributes and the apprentice evaluation." Caesar Flickerman said with smile on his face.

"Glimmer from District One scored a nine and her partner Marvel also scored a nine." Caesar stated with smile on his face "Moving on District Two Tributes Clove scored a ten and her panther Cato he scored ten." Peeta breathe a sigh relief knowing no one can score higher than her Master or Lady Ray. Peeta start to zone out until Cato throws a fit that brought Peeta back to reality.

"How's that possible!" Cato shouted making Peeta look back to TV "Katniss Everdeen for the first time scored an eleven!" Caesar stated in shock expression.

"Relax Cato there is still Peeta's evaluation." Brutus stated looking at his tributes.

"Since apprentices are well around train they will be highly scored of twenty-four, and know we start with Caesar apprentice of District One scored twenty-two. Now for Peeta apprentice of District Two scoring for the first time in history of apprentice scored a perfect twenty-four out of twenty-four." Caesar stated with smile, and the rest of apprentice fall under twenty-one.

"Nice work Peeta," Brutus stated as he pat her on the back. Peeta just nod to her mentor.

"We must get you ready for your interview." Portia stated as she pull Peeta from her seat. Peeta gave Cato one last smile.

/

"Good Evening, people of Panem; I'm your host Caesar Flickerman and I bring you this year tributes and apprentice. For starter we will go through tributes then apprentice." Caesar spoke in charismatic tone as Glimmer step forward.

With Peeta:

"I can't do this; I'm servant to Striker not true apprentice." Peeta said to Portia as she examines herself in the mirror. Peeta is wearing strapless ball gown the skirt is white, her mid-section is all blue, and have sequences of diamonds with her hair pin up, but with different hair comb.

"You're beautiful, honey you just need to believe and plus there's a little twist about your dress." Portia said as she fixes Peeta's hair.

"What's it?" Peeta ask looking at mirror.

"Just spin," Portia said looking at Peeta as Peeta does small spin and snowflakes came down.

"In fact I'm wearing them today do you want see them?" Katniss voice brought Peeta and Portia back to reality as the women turn back to TV. As District Twelve girl spin and small flames came out; as everyone cheer.

"We'll let see how your snowflakes put out those flames." Portia said with smile as Caesar finish his interview with tributes.

"Next, are our lovely apprentices." Caesar said with smile on his as all apprentices line-up.

"Welcome Caesar to the stage!" Caesar Flickerman shouted as Caesar walk up stage with smug smile.

Peeta tune-out the rest of Caesar interview until behind the scene crew motion Peeta to go.

"Our next guest has interesting past. Here is Peeta." Caesar announced Peeta was little shock when she heard that part.

Peeta slowly walk up feeling her nerves tense.

"Welcome Peeta, we heard so many stories about you, but we don't which are the true stories, so can you please clear them up?" Caesar asks with smile on his face.

"What are you confused on?" Peeta ask with sweet smile on her as she took her seat.

"For started, how did you get that brand on your right hip?" Caesar asks as he looks at Peeta.

"It show who is my master by name and Distract. I got at the age of ten, and he was twelve." Peeta explain smiling at the coward.

"Are you happy with your Master?" Caesar asks looking at Peeta turning her attention back at him.

"Of course, his family shows me great kindness to me and for me to bare this mark is great honor for me." Peeta answer giving Caesar smile.

"One last question, and who is your Master?" Caesar asks with smile on his face.

"I can't say because it's not under Master directed command to release his name." Peeta answer dropping her smile giving Caesar a cold glare.

"I must say your cold girl when it comes to your Master. He must be proud having someone like you as his servant. Especially your grand escape out the snow giant and how the snow was dancing around you." Caesar explains as he tries to get Peeta back on his-side of talking. Peeta gave small smile.

"Along, with that you're the first apprentice to score a perfect 24 out of 24, and I think you'll be fanatics in the games." Caesar praise Peeta as she gave him smile.

"Thank you," Peeta thanks Caesar for his compliments.

"Ladies and Gentleman's I give you Peeta!" Caesar announced as he hold Peeta left arm high up as the crowd cheer. Peeta step off the stage walking towards Brutus and his tributes and Portia.

"How did I do?" Peeta ask looking at Brutus.

"You did fine." Brutus said walking towards the tributes tower.

"Peeta," Cato called snapping Peeta attention back at Cato. Cato is stun by Peeta's beauty in her blue dress and pin up hair.

"Yes Master," Peeta said as she look at her Master.

"You were great." Cato stated looking at Peeta.

"Thank you Master," Peeta stated as she walk alongside Brutus waiting for the next day.

Next Day:

"So how the games going handle 24 four kids running around their arena?" Clove asks as they board the hovercraft.

"I don't know," Cato said as they inject the trackers in them.

With Peeta:

Peeta POV:

I had leaved early before the tributes did. The Peacekeeper injects me the tracker and knows I'm making way to launch tubes to take me to the arena. I can hear the countdown going down, Brutus is not here he must want say good bye to his tributes. I grab my hair comb and transfer into spear, and I step on to platform and it rise.

The land was cover with snow. All other appretience are ready and weapons drawn out.

5

4

3

Snow POV:

"When the counter hits one; blow up the arena." I said as I look at the Head Gamemaker. He nods as put the key ready for the count down.

2

Cato POV:

"You can do this Peeta." I thought as I watch as they launch her up.

1

Snow POV:

"Now," I order as the Head Gamemaker turns the key.

Peeta POV:

"Now the real games start." I though as I was blast knock me back and now running for my life as bombs were going off one by one, and the snow is tumbling down because of the explosion causing an avalanche. I can already tell three-four apprentices didn't make it. I'm sure if I made as darkness consume me.

Cato POV:

"What the hell are they doing?" I ask in furious tone looking at Brutus.

"I don't know, all I know is Peeta is not dead yet." Brutus answer looking at the screen.

"Come on we're next if we are lucky we might find Peeta." Clove said once we made to our destination we were divided and place into our own room where there's our lunch platform.

"Hang in there Peeta; I'm on the way." I thought as step on it as heard the countdown as the platform rise me.

10

9

8

7

Peeta POV:

"_Why does my heart hurt so much!" I shouted as look out to city lights. _

"_It's because you love him." A voice said coming from behind me. I turn around to see District 12 girl. _

"_What do you know about love?" I stated in huff looking back her. _

"_Nothing but the way you portrait your Master. He must mean a big deal if you have come along with him." Twelve said in monotone still looking at me. _

"_Unlike most of people here at the Capitol I know who your Master is." She add on making me more nervous. _

"_He is Cato, the same boy who saved your life; eight years ago, and almost year before you save from starvation." Twelve said getting me more lost than ever. _

"_Do I know you?" I ask looking back at her then it hit me . "Katniss Everdeen, your father died during the mining accident." I stated as piece of my old came back to me. _

"_Tell me Katniss, how is my family?" I ask as ran to holding her by her shoulder with smile on my face. _

"_I'm sorry Peeta, they all perish in fire, after two years of you being gone." Katniss stated my smile fall to frown. _

"_You can't be serious if they did died my madam would have told me." I stated looking at her in anger. _

"_I'm serious Peeta, your family died." Katniss reinforce the information in my head. _

"_You're Lying," I shouted._

End Flashback:

Still in Peeta POV:

I woke up from that recent memory that happen last night at that tower and what Katniss had told me. I still hard to believe that my family is gone; I dig myself out of the snow; I lost all sense of time after that explosion knock me out plus that avalanche did a number on my head. By my guess it's already two in the afternoon meaning the tributes are already release and the bloodbath already end. I need find my master and Lady Ray fast before the other apprentice do. I crawl out of heave snow. Start my journey to find my master.

Cato POV:

The Blood Bath was success no careers have fallen yet, but few escape and no sign of Peeta yet. I start to worry what if Brutus was wrong and Peeta didn't make through the blast. No, I can't think like that Peeta is strong she was train under Brutus; District Two greatest victor we have. We already met up Caesar District One apprentice. He is vitally to our group since he has strong defense.

"Peeta be careful were ever you are." I thought looking up the sky.

**/**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for posting this chapter finals are not fun, but don't worry summer vacation is around the corner and I can upload more chapters. Thank you again for reading please leave review or PM me. **


End file.
